narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wood Release: Foo Dog Heads
Name when was this named? i thought it was just part of that really long named hokage style jutsu? :It wasn't. It is Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:32, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I've brought up the separation of the pages before and no one had any objections.--''Deva '' 02:13, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :I have no qualms with this article but I was wondering if perhaps we shouldn't change the name and then merge what Yamato does with Kisame or Hashirama/Madara absorbing the tailed beast's chakra. With Kakuan touch is required but we could establish this technique as doing it through wood release no?--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:44, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Feel free to change the name of the page. While I'm not a fan of that stocks page, Yamato wasn't absorbing Kisame's chakra, he says he was suppressing it, there is a difference between the two. This seems to be another trait of Mokuton, as indicated by what Bee says in ch.609.--''Deva '' 18:29, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :::The name would have to go if it's decided that this is the technique actually used to absorb chakra via mokuton instead of suppressing it. And yeah, you're right about the stocks, the lit candles are what threw me off though.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:34, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::The name of this article is just ... wrong. It's not even a named technique and since it's just a part of the Hokage Style technique, it should just be merged into that article. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 20:53, February 21, 2013 (UTC) As I pointed out before, there is nothing that points to them being the same. The databook entry only has pictures and descriptions of what is used on four-tailed Naruto. The only similarity they have is the 'sit' kanji. Change the name if you want, it was only something I came up with in the moment.--''Deva '' 21:03, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :They're part of the same technique, you need to know Hokage-Style 60 Year Old Technique to perform this one. If Yamato didn't know that, he would most certainly not know this one, since this technique is just a derivation of that one. Hence, the same technique. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 21:07, Feb.ruary 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Sigh. There is NO official source that says they are same. The databook entry for Hokage-Style doesn't even mention what is seen in chapter 322. Yamato never says they are are part of the same jutsu. The First Hokage's necklace is required for Hokage-Style, this does not need it. The only reason they were grouped together in the first place was because of reader assumption.--''Deva '' 21:16, February 21, 2013 (UTC) They are noway the same, this one is Naruto getting smashed by wooden dragons, the other is a necklace chest no jutsu damn thing--Elveonora (talk) 22:11, February 21, 2013 (UTC) So does anyone have an issue with this being the technique used to absorb chakra, similarly to what Madara did not Naruto's tailed beast mode form with the wood dragon and presumably what Hashirama's done as well? --Cerez365™ (talk) 06:12, February 26, 2013 (UTC)